Turtles To Madness
by Crysralball
Summary: master splinter worries about his sons telling each other's their secrets and breaks the promise. (the turtles and i mean, tmnt2k3, when they were 10, they didn't had any weapons or spirit animal) but in this story i changed their ages. i made them 14 so they can fit in the story.


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strongbr /Summary:-/strong master splinter worries about his sons telling each other's their secrets and breaks the promise. (the turtles and i mean: strongtmnt2k3/strong, when they were 10, they didnt had any weapons or' spirit animals ' )br /but here I changed their ages. i made them 14 so they can fit in the story. This is astrong one-shot story/strong,it might be long but it's very interesting and you might find it twisting. *I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes , did i mention this is my 1st time writing a story?* i hope you enjoy reading this story ! /p  
hr style="font-size: 12px;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Before you jump to conclusions or predict something,let's start from the beginning of this tale. There were four living turtle mutants whose home is sewers in strongNew York/strong;but one day,their father..Master Splinter decided to give each of them a name and secret spirit animal/weapon. emLeonardo,Donatello,Raphael,/ememMichalangelo/em. All these four brothers have a name and a weapon and secret spirit animal none of these brothers ever thought em"why do I have a secret spirit animal? And why is it a secret? Why can't we tell each other our weapons and spirit animals?/em" They would not dare to tell each other anything about this! Did they complain about this? No. Still though, Leo keeps worrying about his suspicions too much but would not show it in front of master splinter to not make HIM tries to forget about these thoughts but he simply cannot stop thinking about solutions for this problem between him and his other three brothers and master splinter. Raph didn't understand what these thoughts meant and why is it bothering him when he goes to sleep. Mikey is sad that he can't even ask his brothers about any of these thoughts and he definitely does not want to talk to master splinter about this. One night, all four turtles sat on their bed; deeply thinking about these thoughts and what could they possibly mean. Don really got tired of this situation and wanted to end this problem with his other three brothers without letting master splinter feel there's something going on. So, he let out a heavy sigh regretting doing this but he had to do this for the hell of it and opened his door carefully looking around his way with caution. Stepped out and walked to Mikey's room since obviously Don knows how Mikey can be scared or freaking out of something and would try his very best to hide it from his if it was a big problem he tries to run away from and that isn't what Donnie wants Mikey to do. "Mikey are you in there?" Questioning don said; "yeah. You can come inside bro" Mikey said in a shaky tone but cleared his throat after his older brother entered his room and closed the door behind him." It's alright,Mikey, I'm here and I'm also worrying about master splinter always reminding us four about not telling another a secret and we don't have a reason to NOT tell; we are brothers, and I know that you know that too mikey but I think it's just that we fear that master splinter will punish us if he hears us talking about our weapons or secret spirit animals thing"don said; " Donnie,I don't think that this is the right time to talk about this now. You clearly remember we promised master splinter about not telling a single word about our weapons and spirit animals" Mikey said; "well,when do you think we should" talk "about this?! Do you think you can convince me that you're not thinking or having these crazy thoughts about why not telling us your weapons and secret spirit animals? and especially those spirit animals.. I know that you are freaking out right now Mikey because you don't know what these thoughts really mean or IF they don't have a meaning at all" don said; "bro you're making me freaking out even more! How did you know that I'm having those weird thoughts?" Mikey interrogating don; "duh,Mikey it's OBVIOUS! even Leo and Raph are having those thoughts too do you like that you sit still and not talk to us if you're wondering about those spirit animals?" Don asking Mikey;" I-" before Mikey could say a word both he and don heard a loud sound like a door opening and closing,don rushed to open the door to go back to his room but it's too late, Leo's there standing in front of don at the door. Leo came in the room where both don and Mikey were still inside."um,what's going on here? Don't worry, I just came here because I heard someone's voice outside my room" Leo said; "oh nothing Leo,we were just discussing about something stupid it doesn't matter,really" don said; " yeah nothing serious,Leo!" Mikey trying to sound a bit cheerful;" ok then, I guess you both can explain to me why would you close the door shut?" Leo asking both don and Mikey; now this is a problem both don and Mikey don't wanna confess with Leo because if it had anything to do with master splinter,Leo will make sure to tell it straightaway with him which is a huge nightmare that don and Mikey don't wanna come true./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Leo,please don't tell sensei about this! Me and don we..we were just saying that it would be better if all four of us, you and don and Raph and me,just talked about our weapons and spirit animals alone without letting sensei know any about this! Just DON'T!" Mikey said nearly shouting; "guys listen, I know it's all about those creepy secret weapons and spirit animals thing that you think it is very important for us to talk about and it's harder every time you try to stop thinking about them and asking yourself 'why is it a secret?' I'm still worried about them I mean,why can't I just tell you all that my weapon is-" Leo stopped after he heard someone knocking on the door. "Oh SHELL!" Mikey shouted; the door opened but it wasn't master splinter who's standing,it was Raph." What the shell y'all doin' ere'?" Raph said yawning; "phew.. Geez Raph you freaked me out,bro!" Mikey said; "Raph, close the door and come inside,we have a talk that all four of us needs to talk about right now" Leo said orderly; "before we do anything,I'm just gonna remind both you and Leo to keep this talk low and quite and don't fight a lot you two" don said sarcastically; "yeah,whatever you say let's just get this over with already,I wanna go sleep" Raph said a bit harsh; "I'm gonna start ,I use my nunchucks as a weapon and my spirit animal is a dragon" Mikey said; "well,MY weapon is a bo-staff and I can use it easily when it comes to attack and my spirit animal is eagle" don said; now that Mikey and don both said their weapons and spirit animals they are impatient and are excited to hear what Leo and raph weapons and spirit animals are." Wait til you hear this!,my weapons are sais and my spirit animal is a bear cause I can fight like the wrestlers!" Raph said enthusiastically; "mine is cooler! My weapons are katanas,the swords,and my spirit animal is a lion!"Leo said proudly; all four brothers have found this conversation very interesting and kept talking and listening to the others saying their opinions."we're idiots! Why didn't we talked about these stuff before?!" Raph said asking his other three brothers;"this is fun!" Mikey said; "guys, we should never tell master splinter about any of this neither asking him about these spirit animals even though all four of us don't know what these spirits do exactly but honestly,we all need to promise to not talk to master splinter about this otherwise if you like to, we can spend the rest of our lives in the hatchi!"don said; "I agree with Donnie,we shouldn't tell sensei about this and especially you Mikey" Leo said; "why me? It's not like you all aren't scared right now?! I'm never gonna tell sensei about this,are kidding me?!" Mikey said quietly; "I have no idea what those spirits things have to do with our training in the dojo"Raph said; "ok,just to-" don stopped; "stop!" Leo interrupted; they all stopped talking and just kept quiet in case if one of them heard a sound or maybe master splinter humming his way to the bathroom, which didn't happen luckily he was in his room meditating. "It's almost 3:40am,don't you guys think we should go to sleep by now ?"Raph asked; "yeah I'm a little dizzy and all of you came at my room !" Mikey said; " before we go anywhere, we must promise not opening this conversation in front of master splinter" leo said pulling raph's arm; " I promise" don said lifting his finger up; " I promise " Mikey said doing the same thing what Donnie did; "I promise and let go of my arm !" Raph said doing what both mike and don did and looked at Leo; " I promise" Leo finally said and did what his other three brothers did. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /The turtles have finally confessed their talk together and went back to their beds, but what is making them alert this time? Is it because they did what they should not do? Is it because of the promise they made with sensei? emThey broke the promise/em. Maybe they feel bad about breaking the promise with their father but either ways they had to talk about it to stop these endless thoughts from growing in their minds and become "mad turtles" . Nevertheless ,They are teenagers and they still wanted to know what each of them weapons and spirit animals are. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""emThese thoughts….they're growing….I'm not sure if I can go on like this forever"/em Leo/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""emWhy am I having those damn thoughts?…it's disturbing me and i can't fucking go to sleep!/em" Raph/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""emWhat is happening to me? My head hurts….I think I'm seeing dots./em." Donnie /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""emWhat the shell am I thinking? Didn't we just talked it out? Why am I still having these thoughts?!"/em Mikey/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /All those weird-creepy thoughts are coming, back and forth,round and round, around the turtles' minds maybe they all feel really bad about doing this,maybe don really regrets his decision but still;yet, they made another promise and they are sure as shell,hell they would not break it again this time,they will not dare talk to master splinter about this no matter what how many voices comes inside of their mind,telling them "emyou failed at keeping your promise with your father,and now you think you can hold this promise with your brothers? No matter what you do,you cannot lie and say you did not FAIL!/em" This is insanity !, who's this ? telling the turtles that they've failed? A voice that none of the turtles recognizes who's voice is it. One thing for sure is,they are scared but they had to go to sleep unless if they wanna see master splinter standing at their door waiting for them to wake up to punish then that is a nightmare the turtles don't wanna come true. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong7:30 AM-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /Leo woke up from his alarm,he shut it down and got up from his bed. He saw the lair is still a bit dark and the tv area is off and there's no one in the kitchen which is the first place Leo going to head after he goes to the bathroom; "this is strange,none of us have been so quite like this before" Leo whispering; cleaning himself up. Don came out of his room almost walking like a dead zombie, he needed some coffee to wake up. Don was surprised to see that no one is in the kitchen or at the tv area, "wow, this day is going to be one shell of a weird day" don whispered quietly; he made some black coffee and poured some on his cup and sat on table. " argh! My HEAD!" Don said holding his head; "what's wrong Donnie? You didn't sleep well?" Leo asked; putting milk on his cereal. "Yea, my head hurts it's like,someone's banging a hammer at my head!" Don said;still holding his head. "Well,I guess you should go back to sleep don" Leo said holding don's shoulder; "I can't Leo, I need to drink some coffee or I'm gonna go nuts" Don said looking at Leo; " you're gonna make yourself MORE tired if you keep drinking lots of shots of coffee Donnie, you know that don't you?" Leo asked Don; "where's my bowl?!" Raph asked walking inside of the kitchen. "I dont know, I didn't touch it" Leo said; "whatever, I got it" raph said; pouring some cereal and milk. "Raph,did you sleep well?" Leo asked; "well, it wasn't enough but it ain't a problem for me" Raph said; sitting on a chair. "These thoughts, they're going back and forth in my mind and I can't stop it, are you guys having them too?" Don asked looking both at Leo and Raph hoping for an answer of "yes" from them. "Yeah, I had them yesterday after our talk" Leo said ; "me too and they're disturbing a lot" Raph said; "good, so it's not just me whose having them" Don said; "duuude" Mikey said in a shaky tone slowly coming inside of the kitchen; " Mikey, the shell are ya walkin' like this?" Raph asked; " I don't know dude, my legs are dead it's like, I can't lift them" Mikey said; " maybe you shouldn't gone out of bed if your legs hurting you Mikey, you could've called me by the shell-cell" Don said; " no, it's ok I just wanted to see you bros" Mikey said; " Mikey, did you sleep well? " Leo asked ; "not really Leo, I keep having those weird thoughts about weapons and stuff that we talked about yesterday" Mikey said; " you too ? what the shell is happening to us?" Raph asked; " it has something to do with our promise with sensei and those spirit animals" Leo said; "that promise was long ago when were pre-teens and now we broke it,Leo. I'm sure that it has something to do with our promise that we made last night about not telling sensei about this" Don said; "whatever it is, this voice inside my head makes me want to scream!" Mikey said; "what is troubling you, my son?" Master splinter said; heading to pour him some coffee. "Nothing serious,sensei it's just that I didn't had enough sleep" Mikey said; "I'm gonna go watch some wrestling" Raph said leaving the kitchen; "and I'm gonna go check if April sensed me a message in my laptop" Don said; " you know sensei, I think I should go for some meditation on my room" Leo said; "no,stay Leonardo" master splinter said; standing up from the table where Leo was sitting. Now this is something Leo didn't want to happen this is a nightmare that none of the turtles wished to come true but now it did, and maybe master splinter heard them talking about the whole spirits and weapons thing and they didn't notice that they were in the kitchen and it's small. "What's wrong sensei? Is there something you want to tell me?" Leo said trying not to sound scared; "yes,my son" master splinter said; this is definitely a nightmare. "What is it?" Leo asked; his legs shaking down the table. " we often train,and you Leonardo,often meditate in the dojo, you all four should train more in the dojo. You all became reckless and now are starting to go away to your training session to make excuses to not train" master splinter said; "master splinter, we don't go away from our training it's just that we have other things other than training to do" Leo said quickly; "what 'other things' are you implying ? Watching wrestling? Making inventions? Reading comic books? Sleeping? Are those other things you think you all should do other than training? Do you find them important?!" Master splinter said looking at Leo; now there's nothing more left for Leo to say other than running away to his room and lock the door but still there's something he wanted to ask master splinter about, and it wasn't the best choice he had in mind. "No they are not important sensei, but there's something I want to tell you about" Leo said; hoping what he's saying right now in front of his father will not turn into a collapsing nightmare. " I remember when you told me that my weapon and my spirit animal is a secret. That happened when I was kid sensei but,now when I'm older I'm curios what you said ,that it's a secret. Now, i keep having these thoughts about what you told me and I can't stop it sensei, it's taking control over my mind and I don't know what to do anymore. Why did you told us all that its a "secret" what's so important about telling each one of us our weapons and spirit animals? And what do they have to do with our training?"Leo finally said it in front of master splinter; wishing to never talk anymore. "I didn't want this day to come, that one of you would ask me this certain kind of a question but it seems like you want to know why. I did told you all because I remember I didn't want one of you to break our promise, and I'm still worried about it to this day. When one of you becomes mad and having a voice inside of you telling you that you have failed at keeping a promise and you'll spend the rest of your life regretting your decision, turning to madness and lost. I don't want these kinds of things happen to you my son" master splinter said looking sorrowfully at Leo; " I understand, master splinter" Leo said looking down at the table. The electricity went off now and Leo fell down on something maybe it was chair that he was sitting? "Donatello? What is going on?" Master splinter asked; not sure if he headed out of the kitchen or not since it's pitch black and he can't see a thing only hearing the turtles' voices outside in the lair " I'm not sure master so,inter,I'm guessing the rain is falling again and it's filling in the sewers" Don explained; " we should light a flashlight or somethin' , I can't see a goddamn thing from 'ere" Raph said; trying to touch a wall. "I don't wanna be left alone!" Mikey said nearly shouting; "Don do something before I fall on something!" Leo said walking nowhere; then someone lighted a candle and it wasn't one of the turtles, it was master splinter who done it and he was standing in front of them all. "Doing something simple such as lighting up a candle can always help,now come follow me to the dojo, we must discuss about a manner" master splinter said; all of the turtles looked at each other confused and surprised except Leo still who really wanted to know why master splinter is doing this. " ok let me calculate, what the hell is happening here? Didn't we just told each other last night to not tell sensei about anything we talked about?!" Don asked quietly following his other three brothers; " I'm guessing that one of us told sensei something and I'm not doubting if it's Mikey" Raph said quietly looking at Mikey; " no dude, I swear it's not me! and I don't remember I told master splinter about anything we talked about last night" Mikey said quietly; "it wasn't you guys, I did, but it wasn't about our talk. It was something else,the thing that master splinter to,d us it's a secret." Leo said quietly looking at his other three brothers; "Leo, what the shell is wrong with you? You're the one who told us all to promise to not tell master splinter about anything! And now you just bluntly opened the conversation with him and asked him why it's a secret?! You broke the promise AGAIN!" Raph said trying not to shout; "I wasn't the one who started the conversation at the beginning, it was sensei who told me to stay when we were in the kitchen and after that we talked it out-" Leo was interrupted from master splinter slamming his stick at the ground. "Wow dude, that's a wrong time to open the talk. This just doesn't sound fair to me" Mikey said looking at Leo; "you know something leo, I deeply regret doing this in the first place!" Don said looking pissed at Leo; "guys, listen to me it is not what you think like it is-" Leo was interrupted again but this time from Donnie. "Don't say a word from now on leo! I hate how you somehow, have a control over everything we do, everything we say, you just have a control even with me and Mikey! You can't just sit down and rest until you screw everything up! DON'T YOU? Huh?!" Don said pissed and staring mad at Leo; "we didn't had a reason to do this-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence "SHUT UP!" Both Don and Raph shouted at Leo and were both furious; "Donatello! Raphael ! What is the matter with you ?" Master splinter asked looking worried; " I think I know what is the matter sensei!, you want us all in the dojo so you can explain to ALL of us why weapons and spirit animals are a SECRET!" Don said; "you and Leo just talked each other about it when could've talked this out together! ALL OF US!" Raph said; "My sons!, I only wanted to discuss with you about our TRAINING and not about the weapons and spirit animals! Master splinter said directly at his two sons./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong3:00 PM-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /After their discussion with master splinter each one of the brothers sat in different places of the lair. Leo was on the tv area watching news about the weather, Raph was in the dojo punching the bag whenever he's mad about something and wants to let of his anger,Donnie was in the garage checking to see if there's something wrong with the electricity,fixing it and probably he's there just because he wants to stay away from Leo since they fought,Mikey was listening to music on his shell-cell but suddenly he felt pain on his leg. "oh shell" Mikey thought, he completely forgot about his leg and now he really needs Donnie's help now. Mikey walked to the lair and surprised to see Leo still sitting at the tv area,watching news. "Dude,do you ever get bored watching those people talk non-stop about horrible things happening around the world?" Mikey asked; " I only watch news because I find it important to know what's going on with people these days and I also want to know what's happening with the weather" Leo explained; "seems watching news is now your favorite hobby,right?" Mikey said jokingly; "very funny,Mikey" Leo said teasing Mikey; again,Mikey felt pain in his leg and he's not that far away from the garage. "Ow!" Mikey exclaimed; "is there something wrong?" Leo asked; "it's my leg,it hurts like shell!" Mikey said; "you should call Donnie Mikey, he told you that when we were in the kitchen" Leo said still staring at the tv; "nah, I'll head to the garage since he's there probably fixing the electricity,I'll go check up on him" Mikey said. While he was walking, he slowly lifted his leg and started to jump a bit and move his other leg. Mikey kept doing this until he reached the garage and saw Donnie on his laptop working like an officer that's about to get sweat. " hey Don, what are you doing?" Mikey asked; "Oh,hey Mikey, I'm checking to see if there's anything happening down at the underground of the sewers since obviously the electricity went off after the water was flooded " Don said; "Are you still mad Don? You really haven't left the garage after that fight you had with Leo,and Leo would never leave the tv area he's still watching news over and over again!" Mikey said looking at Donnie; "I'm not mad, listen Mikey, br /I don't wanna talk about this,ok? I needed some air after that fight and I really wanted to be left alone for hours and this garage is the perfect place for me,I think it's also perfect for Raph too,since he always have arguments with Leo" Don said; "but is this is what you want Donnie? Do you want to stay away from Leo?" Mikey asked; "what?! What really brings you here Mikey? Just so that you come here and twist my brain?" Don asked; "Don, you've been acting strange after you drank that cup of coffee and after it you went from chill to kill with Leo"Mikey said; "please, don't be foolish Mikey it's not the coffee that was the problem in fact, I think I just said the truth about Leo taking control over us and that's why he couldn't say a word about it. He thinks he can control us since he's 'the leader'. "You and Raph were a bit rude about it and with master splinter,don't you think Don? You pushed it way too far! "Mikey said; " I had my reason why I did what I did back there Mikey, if you think that it was ridiculous I don't care at all !" Don said as he went back working at the surveillance cameras of the sewers. This is no time to fight again, Mikey still needed another thing from Donnie to do and that was his leg that keeps bringing him pain. "Don,before I leave you all alone, my leg is killing me and I still can't run, can you help me,please?" Mikey asked trying to be polite; "yeah,no problem as long as you stop talking about my fight with Leo,it's fine" Don said teasing; "I don't want us to fight Donnie,don't you get it? We're all becoming insane and I mean,like madness! And we're becoming like this because of that stupid promise we made and you are slowly becoming that Don"Mikey said looking at Don; " I don't know Mikey,my head is hurting me a lot and trust me it's not the coffee that's giving me headaches,it's this voice inside my head that's telling me that I failed at keeping a promise" Don said while his wrapping a bandage around Mikey's leg; "yeah that voice is coming inside your brain and it's driving you mad and you can't do anything to stop it,even if you were a brainiac" Mikey said; "there is a way to stop it, STOP talking about it!" Don said while tightening the bandage around Mikey's leg; "OW!" Mikey shouted ; "enough with this crazy talk ,I've had enough of you all acting crazy today!" Raph said heading to his motorcycle; "I think both you and Donnie should go and apologize to master splinter for your craziness !" Mikey snapped at raph,standing straight after Donnie finished tightening the bandage;"CRAZINESS?! Have you lost your shell? Did you heard what Leo said back there at the lair when we were walkin'?!" Raph said; "just because Leo asked master splinter about something that doesn't concern you,it doesn't mean you have every right to go mad about it !" Mikey said; "so you think you're ok if master splinter grounds us and we spend the rest of the day in the hatchi? Now that is a nightmare I don't want it to come true" Raph said; "I think you should go rest Mikey, after all you're the one who's been nagging all day long" Don said exiting the garage; "pfft, says the one who's been fighting!" Mikey said a bit of sarcasm in his tone; "heard that!" Don said his voice echoing. Raph left the garage and decided to head to the lair where Leo was still at the tv area but was watching a tv show. "You always try to screw up everything,don't ya?" Raph asked; "what do you mean?" Leo asked; "don't act all innocent mister fearless leader, i think you're starting to lose your shell since this day started don't ya think?" Raph said teasing Leo; "are you interrogating or are you just implying that I'm mad? Anyways, NO, I'm not sure if it's because of this weird voice inside my brain telling me that I failed at keeping a promise-" Leo said; "and you DID fail at keeping it" Raph interrupted; "what do you want right now? I screwed up everything now, isn't this what your hinting at?" Leo asked; "I ain't hinting about this, I wanted to know what really master splinter told you about weapons and spirit animals" Raph said looking straight at leo; "I'm not gonna tell you anything, until you AND Don apologize to master splinter and me!" Leo said crossing his arms and stood up from his chair; "oh so now you wanna make both me and Don feel guilty about what we said to you huh? Well, let me get this straight, you're lying to us and now that we got you busted, you're hiding away from us. And that voice inside your brain is making you go co co!" Raph said sarcastically; "how about this? LEAVE ME ALONE! And don't you dare talk to me unless you apologize !" Leo said pushing Raph hard; "You fucking LIAR! You're not mad! You just don't wanna say the truth,because of what me and Don said to you! Why ? Are you gonna cryyyy?!" Raph said again,teasing Leo; "you are gonna regret this SO much!" Leo said pissed; "TRY ME!" Raph said shouting at Leo; "you never quit,don't you?!' Leo said coming closer to raph,punching him. Raph punched Leo at his jaw, "I never quit!" Raph said harsh; "then eat this you sucker!" Leo said elbow kicking Raph hard at his plastron; "OOF!" Raph said as he fell down on the ground. "Sorry not sorry" Leo said as he went to the kitchen; " son of a bitch" Raph said whispering./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /strong7:30 PM-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /Leo needed to eat something and clearly he doesn't want to talk to anybody today except only master splinter and Mikey since these two are ok with him, but everything that happened today was horrible and a nightmare that he doesn't want to continue on. "emWhat have you done? What is the point of you fighting over something that is your fault and failed at?/em" The voice inside Leo's mind said; "Iem'm doing what's right,defending/em" Leo said; "em'defending' is the not word I would call for what you did back there with your family/em" the voice said; "emwhoever you are,leave me alone! I'm done talking about this!/em" Leo said grabbing a plate and a spoon; "emI cannot leave you, I'm with you,wherever you go/em" the voice said in a dark tone; em"then what should I do? Sit down and fight like an idiot?! You're making my brain hurt even more when you speak!/em" Leo said after putting toast on his plate; "emthat is because I'M controlling your brain/em" the voice said darkly; Leo held his head tight after the voice inside of him laughed loud. "Don?" Mikey asked staring at Don; "DON?" Mikey asked again; "DONNIE!" Mikey shouted loudly. Too late, Donnie was concentrating on something and it wasn't the screen…it was something else, the voice inside his mind."emyou are an imbecile! An idiot! A stupid teen turtle boy! Why did you fight like you were five years old?!/em" The voice inside Don said; "emI had my reason and it was because of what my brother did,breaking our promise/em" Don said; "emthere were many,BETTER ways you could've solved this problem other than fighting like a child !/em" The voice said; "emwhat do you expect from a teenage turtle boy? Even if I was a brainiac, I'm still a teenager and yes I know that I shouldn't stay away from my family but I needed to fresh my mind from anger because that's not who I am"/em Don said; "em you are only making this way too complicated for you should've done is apologize, you and your other brother,Raphael/em" the voice said; "emwait a minute…how do you know my brother's name?! Why can't you leave me?/em" Don said; " emI cannot leave you, I'm with you wherever you go, you are on MY watch/em" the voice said; "Don what the shell are you staring at?!" Mikey said interrupting the conversation between Don and the voice inside his mind ; "hmm ?" Don said as he looked at Mikey;"you've been staring at the screen for almost an hour! Is there something going on Donnie?" Mikey said; "no no no, I was just thinking about that.. it would be better if I apologized to master splinter for what I've done today" Don said; " yeah, you should! And you should feel sorry too!" Mikey said waving his arms in the air; "guys?" Leo said coming inside the lab; "Leo! What's up ?" Mikey said; "hey Mikey, I'm good,thanks" Leo said looking at the laptop; "Leo, I'm sorry what I said to you before,I shouldn't act like that in front of you and master splinter" Don said looking embarrassed; "don't be sorry,it's alright Donnie,I sometimes,can act like that when I have arguments with Raph"Leo said; "um,about Raph, did he punched you in the jaw?" Mikey said; "yeah,we fought in an hour ago,why?" Leo asked; "I think he left a mark on and it's a big one!" Mikey said lifting his hand to touch it; "don't touch it ! It still hurts" Leo said warning Mikey; "I could help you out,if you like to ,Leo. Maybe some medicine or cream could fix you out" Don said gently; "sure thing,Donnie,just be careful when you apply cream on my jaw" Leo said; "slow down there Leo, you don't wanna leave a bruise on your face" Don said sarcastically; "it's not funny Donnie!, I think you would hit me if I were you" Leo said; "leo, please forgive me for my attitude and I promise I won't do this ever again and don't worry after I finish applying cream on your jaw I'll go and apologize to master splinter for what I did" Don said while applying cream on Leo's jaw; "ow!ow!ow!" Leo chanted pressing his hand hard on the table; "breath in,breath out" Don said trying to calm Leo down; "this is not relaxing , I should meditate after you finish this" Leo said exhausted; "or you could go to sleep after watching news 24/7 straight!" Mikey said standing beside Leo and Don; "haha,nice one Mikey" leo said looking at Mikey; "alright!, all fixed and here's your medicine if the cream didn't do you any good" Don said handing Leo his medicine; "thank you Donnie" Leo said smiling at Donnie; "you're welcome, anytime bro" Don smiled back; "and now with family hug!" Mikey said while hugging Leo and Donnie. "Hey donnie?" Leo said; "yeah?" Don said; "how's April? Leo asked; "she's fine,why?" Don asked looking suspicious at leo; "didn't you say before that you were gonna check if April left you a message or something like that?" Leo said; " oh that, she did left me a message,which was about the weather since the rain started to fall. She's going to stay at her apartment until the weather gets better, I can call her again just to check up on her" Don explained; "can you tell her to brings us some blankets if the weather went really cold?" Leo said; "yeah and tell her to bring pizza!" Mikey said; " yeah pizza would help us get warm" Leo said winking at Mikey; "ok, no problem,I'll leave her a message" Don said while exiting the lab with his other brothers. Donnie saw nobody on the tv area or in the kitchen, which was weird to him. Master splinter always sits on the tv area watching tv shows or maybe some drama movies which is his favorite genre; he's not there today. He might be in the dojo meditating or inside his room,probably felt angry when Donnie and Raph changed their attitudes and were rude in front of him. Donnie must apologize to master splinter before he punishes all of them by spending their entire day in the hatchi. "Master splinter ?" Don said looking inside the dojo; "he ain't there " Raph said standing behind Donnie; "where is master splinter?" Don asked ; "he's in his room,meditating. He's been in there the whole time after we fought with Leo and he ain't leavin' that room until both you and I apologize to him and I think I should really apologize to Leo for punching his jaw hard" raph said sorrowfully ; "I feel really bad for what I did back there with master splinter. We must apologize,now! both me and you" Don said; "there's somethin' goin' on with four of us and I mean it like, we're becoming mad and I ain't liking it" Raph said quietly to Don; "neither do I" Don said walking beside Raph. Don and Raph kept walking and silent after their conversation, they went in the middle of the lair and they stopped until they saw a big door that master splinter uses to go out outside his room. "Are you ready?" Don asked; " who's goin' in first? " Raph said as he shrugged; "how about both of us ? And Raph,please try really hard to control your temper" Don said quietly; Raph sighed. He knows he shouldn't lose his temper every time,everyday but what can he say? That's his nature. The big mad brother turtle and even though, he should act like an older brother he still screws everything up from his attitude and there's a say: "what can you expect from a teenager? " and this question has been asked from every teenager even the mutant ninja turtles have been saying this the whole day it's like an excuse to screw something but when in reality, they could've fixed their attitude and try to solve the problem,think and act like a mature person and Raph can never do that, that's why he gets it when Mikey runs from responsibilities because he,Raph, doesn't want to face them and blame himself for not taking it seriously enough. That responsibility can change him and be more mature just like Leo and Raph doesn't want that,he doesn't wanna change, he don't have to 'change'. Leo and Donnie can face responsibilities because these two are older than Raph and mikey because and they understand how handling a responsibility can effect you and it affected them both,it's sad, it's dark, it's true whatever you do. You need to hold a responsibility .you are responsible for everything you do and say. And now, both raph and Don are responsible for what they done back in the dojo with master splinter. Don slowly opened the door and both of them entered quietly. They saw master splinter training himself with a stick. They saw each move he made,every technique he used when he used to train with his brother oruku-saki and hamato yoshi WHEN he was a human,not a rat of course. They liked his moves and wished they didn't argued with the master splinter and just were silent when they were following master splinter to the dojo. "Master splinter ! Where did ya learn those moves?!" Raph exclaimed; "there're really good master splinter !" Don said; "I see that you are interested,so what brings you here my sons?" Master splinter said as he bowed and stood up; they bowed to him and stood still; "master splinter, we came to you to apologize. We're sorry master, we shouldn't be like that in front of you. And I'm not even used to fighting; I was known to be the quietest in the family and what I just did back there… that's wasn't who I was…who I am" Don said as his brow furrowed; "yeah master splinter,we are sorry I… I regret saying what I said back there in front of you and Leo when we fought" Raph said; "you were desperately thinking about those weapons and spirit animals. You were quickly searching for an answer.. seeking in for something that doesn't concern you, even our that promise we made…it's broken and has vanished. You were envy and jealous and didn't realize what you did was wrong. There's no giving in and forget one thing you must do now is listen to me,your father and respect, follow me" master splinter said; "yes master splinter" both of them said bowing; "where are your other brothers? Call them. We will decide about picking out your weapons" master splinter said orderly; "I'll call them by the shell-cell" Don said as he picked out his shell-cell; "no, you call Mikey and I'll call Leo" Raph said as picked out his shell-cell; "fine" Don said heading to call Mikey. Raph started searching for Leo's number he found it and sighed heavy. He really should apologize to Leo in front of him and not by the shell-cell,anyway he had to do this for his sake, their sake. Started dialing his number and there he goes; "Leo? Are you listening?"Raph said; "um Raph? It's ten thirty.. why are you calling me?" Leo said in a confused tone; "Leo listen to me, I'm sorry man I…. don't know why I hit your jaw hard I'm sorry man,I'm stupid sometimes I screw everything up and then I just scram away when trouble comes to face me alright? Forgive me,bro" Raph said; "Raph you hit me many times before remember when we were kids? You used to hit me in the head,heheh. But now you're way stronger and muscled than before and your hits hurt a lot now,but I forgive you" Leo said; "this ain't right,what we're doing,I have a feeling and my guts are telling me it's a bad thing that's coming to us,Leo" Raph said warning Leo ; "I hope it's not too soon. Is there something else you wanna tell me before I head to sleep?" Leo said; "since when did you sleep so early,early bird?" Raph said sarcastically; "heheh, I started sleeping early after spending my days watching news" Leo said; "you really need to find something else to do man,master splinter just told me and Don to call you and Mikey to come inside the dojo,he wants us all in the dojo so we can finally get to pick our weapons" Raph said; "what? Really?!" Leo exclaimed; "yeah, now get your ass down here in the dojo" Raph said; "this is shell-awesome!" Leo said as he jumped from his bed and closed his shell-cell. This is a one long night for the turtles./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strong11:25 PM-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"br /All turtles were finally gathered inside the dojo, standing beside each other looking happy and excited for something new to see that they've never seen in their entire lives. "Yo dudes, you all ready for this?" Mikey said enthusiastically; "yeah !" Raph said as if he's hitting something; "hell yeah Mikey!" Leo said; "you kidding me? This is the best day of our lives!" Don said; "cowabunga!" Mikey said as he all laughed at Mikey and smiling until they all saw a big door opening in front of them, master splinter came out his hands behind his back and stood still in front of them all. "You all seem very interested and happy to see your weapons,but before we do that let us talk about it. Why I kept this as a secret. You all know very well that you are teenagers,which is an excuse you think you can use for doing something older than your age,right? I accepted this excuse when you were all eleven,twelve. But now it's different; you are fourteen now. So you do know that you must change for now and be more mature than you think you are, unfortunately; I'm not forcing you to act like you are seventy years old. I'm only telling you all to think and act fast and start growing up your mind. Because in the end… you are growing up and life will keep going on. I told each one of you what weapon could match your personality and skills but not completely done it. So now, we are deciding now what each weapon each one of you should use and practice with it in our training lessons" master splinter said raised his finger while explained to his sons. He went inside his room once again, to bring out the weapons his sons could use because some of the weapons are heavy for the turtles since they've never trained with a weapon. He came outside his room with lots of weapons in his hands, some of them are tall and some are small, some are huge and some are tiny. "Woah!" All of the turtles said as they gazed at the weapons in front of them; " that weapon is mine!" Mikey said; "no! You use that one!this one is mine!" Don said; "I'm gonna use this one!" Raph said; "oh hell no, this one is mine!" Leo said; they all kept nagging about the weapons until master splinter joined in. "Enough! " master splinter shouted; they all froze from their places. "You all will be silent even when you pick your weapon" master splinter said instructed; "but master splinter those weapons look awesome" Mikey said whining; "Michalangelo, your turn will come when you decide which weapon fit your personality. Now,Leo come here" master splinter said as he pointed his finger at the distance where Leo should be standing between himself and the weapons. Leo stood still but still gazing at the weapons. He was observing the katanas on how shiny and metaly they are and that blue gear wrapped tighten around the sword grip; it was shiny and clean and thin. "Choose your weapon,Leonardo" master splinter said orderly; "I want those shiny swords!" Leo said as he pointed at the two long swords; "hey,I wanted those!" Mikey said whining; "no, these fit best for Leonardo,he's the eldest brother and he needs a weapon that describes him as the guider in the family" master splinter said looking at Mikey; "you mean as a leader" Don said rolling his eyes; "now donatello, it's your turn to choose your weapon" master splinter said after Leo picked his weapon; Donnie stood up and looked at all the weapons around him but he didn't find the weapon he could find easy to use; the easiest weapon was the katanas Leo just picked now the rest of the weapons look somewhat small and there was a tall weapon that looked like a stick. "Master splinter,those weapons are hard, I can't use one of them!" Don said complaining; "well if you asked me, I wanna use those two metal thingies!" Raph said pointing at the sais; "look again,concentrate,and choose wisely Donatello" master splinter instructed; "ok,I'm gonna try" Don said as he shrugged; he focused on the weapons and deeply concentrated on them. "I wonder which weapon I should use?" Don said as he placed his fingers on his mind staring at the weapons in front of him; "emyou could use that wooden stick over there/em" the voice said; "emugh, you again? Can't you see I'm trying to choose here?/em" Don said rolling his eyes; "emI can't see obviously, I only talk when you deeply think about something,and I'm giving you an advice. Trust me, that wooden stick fits you best,after all you have the brains and you can use that stick easy/em" the voice said; "emI don't need your advice; I only listen to my father's advices. Besides, I don't know what weapon I should use,they all look hard to use/em" Don said; "emcome on,choose, it's not THAT hard! If I were you, I would've picked the stick and I'm done"/em the voice said; "hey Donnie,there are people still waitin' over here!" Raph said nearly shouting; "oh, sorry I'm just trying to choose an easy weapon" Don said staring back at the weapons. "Well then pick somethin' come on!" Raph said; "wait Raphael" master splinter said pushing Raph down on his knees; "I'm gonna go with….." Don said moving his finger between the weapons; "you know don, you could use that wood stick over there" Leo said standing beside him; "I don't know it looks easy to break" Don said staring at the stick; "it's a strong wooden stick,it's built with a wooden tree. It is naturally built in and I think it suits you,Donatello" master splinter said; "and besides Donnie,those weapons are natural,they are not machines or devices!" Mikey said sarcastically; "haha,funny Mikey. I know they are not machines but it's just that it's really hard to choose! Sigh.. fine guess I'll go with the stick then" Donnie shrugged and picked up the wooden stick; "yeah! Now it's my turn!" Raph said as he jumped and rushed over the weapons; "choose your weapon,Raphael" master splinter said; "I already chose, those two damn metal thingies… I can smash it on someone's face!" Raph said as he pointed his finger at the sais; "I hope it's not me!" Mikey said backing his head away; "or me!" Leo said as he crossed his arms. Raph picked his weapons and went to stand on a wall with his arms crossed. "Michalangelo,now it's your turn to choose your weapon" master splinter said; "alright!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped from his place and went to see the weapons in front of him; he gazed at all of them. Now there's only nunchucks,Kama,kusirigama,and tonfa. Mikey really gazed at the chains on these four weapons; "master splinter, why there are chains on these weapons?"Mikey asked looking at master splinter; "it's a traditional Japanese weapons one of these are called 'nunchucks' which are known for using to crack a human's skull" master splinter explained; "woah! Cool!" Mikey exclaimed staring back at the weapons; "then why do they have those pointy things out?" Mikey asked as he pointed at the sharp pointy metal,kurisigama; " they are used when an enemy has a gun in his hand and you want to tackle with that gun by throwing it at him and take out his gun" master splinter explained; "then I guess I'm picking the ones known as 'nunchucks'!" Mikey said as he picked his weapons and stepped beside his other three brothers. Now all of them have their weapons by their hands and they are looking at them; gazing deeply at how sharp they look. "This is so cool" Leo said as he slides his finger on the sword; "these are my babies!" Raph said as he lifted the sais up in the air; "this could help climb on something far away from the ground if I learned enough how to use this thing" Don said as he examined the bo-staff; "I'm gonna shell-rock with these!" Mikey said as spun the nunchucks in the air. "I'm glad to see you all happy with your weapons now, I can train you all by practicing those weapons and how to use them while learning new moves and techniques that is called 'ninja technique'" master splinter said as he stepped closer to his room but not entered just yet; "ninja technique? Haven't heard that before" Leo said as he looked at his brothers; "yeah,we should call it 'kick-ass technique' !" Raph said; "or we could call it 'milestone technique' ! " Don said waving his hands in the air as if it's like a title; "or how about 'shell-kick technique '?" Mikey asked enthusiastically looking at his brothers; all four brothers laughed and master splinter chuckled at them; "let's call it 'ninja technique ', shall we?" Master splinter said as he eye-side smiling at his sons. Master splinter went inside his room and closed the door behind him. Leo went to the tv area at the lair and kept watching news; Raph was at the dojo practicing his new weapons he held; Don was at the lab searching for more information about the bo-staff and see how to use it; Mikey was in the kitchen,humming his way to cook a meal,his favorite,pizza. It was his best day ever and Mikey was really happy that his weapons are the most shell-wackiest weapon of all four of them. "bara bara bara ta da!" Mikey chanted his way as he tossed the bread in the air and caught it then tossing it again. Then he rolled the bread with the roller and made it a big circle and spread the tomato sauce all over the bread while topping it with cheese and mozzarella and that, he placed it on the oven and let it cook until the clock ticked it's sound. And finally he placed on a plate and called everyone for a meal to eat. It smelled very nice and that caught Leo's attention since he's the one sitting in the middle of the lair. "Mmmm, what's that smell? It's really delicious!" Leo said as left the tv in and headed to the kitchen area and saw Mikey there with the biggest smile on his face and this warm colored pizza in front of the table; "wow Mikey! You cooked pizza? That's really awesome!" Leo said as he placed one pizza on his plate; "I know right?,I'm the perfect chef in the family!" Mikey said proudly as he placed a hand on his heart; "mmmm" Leo moaned as he ate a piece of pizza and the perfect signal with his fingers ; "oooh,pizza! It's been a long time since I ate it" Donnie said as he place one his plate and ate it; "I got bored from eating rice, so I thought about cooking something and pizza was the first thing that crossed my mind" Mikey said as he ate one on his plate; "IT TASTES GOOD !" Don said with his eyes wide; "thanks bro" Mikey said as he smiled; "woohoo Mikey, looks like you're having fun today!" Raph said as he gazed wide at the pizza with his smug smile; "you bet I am!" Mikey teased back; "now leave some for master splinter or later if someone wants some" Raph as he placed one on his plate and ate it; "I'll leave some on the microwave since none of us uses the microwave" Mikey said as he pointed at the microwave behind him; "mmm,this is so good" Raph said; they all enjoyed the meal and kept their conversation clumsy and funny. Until one of them went silent and started hearing a voice inside his mind and kept quiet ; "emso now you think you're done with this problem? Have you forgotten about me still talking to you?/em" The voice said; "emwhat do you mean? What are you even talking about?/em" Raph said; "emI'm talking about this problem with you not handling yourself,your temper,your responsibilities the way you SHOULD be doing!"/em The voice said; "emwho the hell are you ? And why am I talking to you anyway?/em" Raph said as he stared at his plate; em"you don't know me,that's for sure,I'm here in your brain and I cannot leave you,I'm always here wherever you are wherever you go/em" the voice said; em"well,excuse me, I have anger issues and I don't talk to strangers/em " Raph said; " emyou think you're so tough,when in reality you can't even face your troubles you make. What is with you and these fights you make? You just had a fight with your brother, TWO TIMES already! And still you fought with your father"/em the voice said;" emI already told you. I have anger issues with myself"/em Raph said crossing his arms; "emthis isn't an excuse, you're not a child! You are a grown teenager,behave!/em" The voice said; em"huh,what do you expect from a teenager like me? To act like an adult when I'm not?"/em Raph asked; "emyour father already explained this saying to you, you cannot stay forever young and go screw everything up! You are a screwer and you must change that!/em" The voice said; "emyou are telling me to change and I ain't changin' for nobody but my father IF he told me to fix my attitude which never happened so,NO !/em" Raph said; em"your father talked about this because he wanted you to understand how to act like an older brother, he wants you to be like Leonardo, Donatello/em" the voice said; "emHEY! How the fuck do ya know my brothers' names?!/em" Raph said; "emlike I said; I cannot leave you,I am here inside your brain/em" the voice said; "Raph?! Is everything alright with you?" Leo asked as he poked raph's shoulder; "I'm… ok" Raph said as he got up from the chair and placed his plate on the dishwasher machine ; "ok, if there's something you wanna tell me Raph just say it alright? Don't stare at something for too long like that" Leo said; "yeah,sorry" Raph said; before Leo goes out in the lair; he heard Don complaining about something and it wasn't about his inventions it was something that involved about the voice inside his mind disturbing him; "guys, i keep hearing this voice inside my head and I just can't believe myself that actually I'm talking to it! Why does it keep coming back every once in a while?' Don asked frustrated; "it's weird" Raph said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck; "and it's strange how it knows our names !" Leo said suspiciously; "yeah!" Don said wide eyed; "what the shell are you guys talking about?" Mikey asked his three brothers; "thank god you don't have it Mikey,it's very frustrating" Don said as he held his head; "I never heard a voice talking to me inside my brain so that's why I don't know what you guys hear them saying" Mikey said looking confused at his brothers; "Mikey, trust me you don't wanna hear them" Leo said; "it's a freakish talk you don't wanna have a conversation with!" Raph said; "guys,you're really acting weird it's making me confused !" Mikey said in a terrified tone and backing away from his other three brothers; "Mikey believe us! We're not insane! We really hear a loud voice inside our minds and we can't stop it" Don said with an exasperated look; "you're all more like,MAD!" Mikey said as he started to exit the kitchen and ran away to his room and locked the door behind him. "emOk ok ok, my brothers are really turning mad! And they…are talking…..to a voice that's inside their mind!/em" Mikey said as he breathed out for air ,tired of running; "emthis is a NIGHTMARE !"/em Mikey said as he waved his arms in the air and then placed his hands on his face; "this is impossible!" Mikey said quietly; "how can you talk and have a conversation with a voice that's inside your mind?!" Mikey said in a shaky and terrified tone; "emlike this/em" a dark tone spoke inside Mikey's mind; "AAAAAHH !" Mikey screamed and jumped; "emhehehe, you think that scream would stop me? I'm here inside your brain,whatever you do,you cannot stop me/em" the voice said; "emI…i don't understand….how… is this.. happening?!/em" Mikey said as he placed his hands on his head and looked down at the floor with wide eyes; "emlet me explain.. I'm with you wherever you go and wherever you are, you listen to me, believe what your brothers are saying and telling you. They face this same problem like yours every day,every minute,even when it's time to sleep. They cannot sleep until this voice comes inside their brain telling them they must grow up and act like a mature teenager and now, it's your turn to hear. Grow are not a child,act like a mature boy; Leonardo/em" the voice said; em"b…but I'm not him, I'm Michelangelo. the youngest brother and if I change…. my whole family will/em" Mikey said still staring at the floor; "emI'm not telling you to change, I'm telling you to be more mature than you are now, stop acting like a stupid little child, your brothers will not take you seriously if you keep acting like that !/em" The voice said; em"but this is who I am! I'm the funny one, the clumsy one, the cooker, the wacky one, the stupid one/em" Mikey said; "emyou are not stupid, and no, this is not enough for an excuse to behave like you are now, I'm only telling you to GROW UP ! Not change! There's a difference between growing up and changing/em" the voice said;em "then what should I do? Stop having fun with my life? Is this is what your trying to say?!"/em Mikey asked; "emno/em" the voice said; "emthen what?!/em" Mikey asked; "emGROW UP!/em" A loud dark echoing voice inside Mikey's mind said; "AAAAAAAGGHH!" Mikey screamed when the voice kept repeating the word 'emgrow up/em' inside his mind; it's like on a loop that's stuck forever. Mikey heard someone was knocking on the door and it really wasn't the right time to talk, Mikey needed to understand what the shell is going on with his mind. "Who's there?" Mikey asked as he was laying on the floor still holding his head; "Mikey? It's me, Leo" Leo said behind Mikey's locked door; "Leo,please just…. just leave me alone for some minutes I …I don't understand what's happening with my mind I hear some loud dark voice that keeps repeating the word 'grow up' in my mind and I can't stop it!" Mikey said; "Mikey, we told you to believe us, we're not insane! We hear voices inside our minds just like you do right now" Leo said; "then why did you came here and knocked on my door?" Mikey said as he stood up close to the door; "I came here because I wanted to check if there's something happening inside this were screaming loud" Leo said; "sorry" Mikey said as he unlocked his door; "I was screaming because the whole time this weird voice inside my mind kept shouting so loud that I screamed too Leo! I'm really scared i …C c c…. can you please sleep beside me?" Mikey said as he hugged Leo sobbing; "aw it's alright Mikey, I'm here whenever you need me" Leo said patting Mikey's head; " please don't leave me…" Mikey hugged Leo tight; "come here, little one" Leo said as he placed Mikey's arm on his shoulder and walked him to the bed and gently laid him down on the mattress; "now you can sleep tight,little one" Leo said as he dimmed the lamp a bit; "Leo…. come here beside me" Mikey said in a sleepy tone placing his hand on the mattress; "alright Mikey, as long as you can go to sleep" Leo said calming down Mikey and laid down on the bed next to Mikey hugging him right between his arms; "this feels really soft and comfort…able" Mikey said in a low quite voice; "hmm?" Leo said in a low sleepy voice. Both Leo and Mikey fell asleep together at the same time,hugging each other tight. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was a cute moment./p 


End file.
